Shoulder mobility dysfunction is a very common condition that may be caused by a variety of medical conditions or trauma. In the early periods following the onset of a stroke, the hemiplegic arm appears weak and does not have the strength and tone to maintain normal joint structure and integrity. The shoulder musculature becomes weak, particularly the rotator cuff muscle. This results in the rotator cuff muscle being unable to maintain the humeral head in the glenoid fossa, increasing the risk of shoulder subluxation. The increased pull of the affected extremity in the downward direction may increase the pull on the shoulder joint capsule and associated structures, eventually resulting in shoulder subluxation. In addition, mechanical overstretching of the weakened supraspinatus and the weakened deltoid muscle increases the risk of soft tissue injury and pain. The present invention seeks to address these issues relating to shoulder mobility dysfunction.
The present invention is a stabilizing and mobility-enhancing brace for the shoulder joint. The present invention is utilized to provide structural support to the user's shoulder joint while allowing a degree of mobility for the user's shoulder and the user's arm. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention is primarily intended for use with stroke victims in the early periods following a stroke.